


golden eros

by gaysonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Desperation, I can not believe I wrote this, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysonice/pseuds/gaysonice
Summary: victor always makes the first move and he's always in control; yuuri decides it's his turn.





	golden eros

Yuuri lowered himself into the steamy water, exhaling deeply as the heat engulfed his body. Despite being home for the first time in weeks, his day had been anything but relaxing. His muscles were aching from the hours he had spent down at the ice rink with his boyfriend, training hard so he could stay in shape. He was so sore, he felt like physically melting into the hotspring. He slid down so the water was up to his chin, closing his eyes and letting the steam sooth him.

  
He was on the verge of falling asleep in the water when he heard the door slide open a few meters away, and light footsteps approaching him. "Yuuri?" a soft voice spoke, "Yuuuuri? Are you awake?"  
He opened his eyes and tilted his head to look up at Victor, who was standing over him wearing nothing but a towel. His ash grey hair was pushed back from his forehead, leaving his bright blue eyes in full view. They lit up with his smile as his boyfriend gazed up at him. "You _are_ awake!"

  
"Barely," Yuuri mumbled, "I'm exhausted. Did we really have to train so hard on our day off?"

  
Victor placed his hands on his hips. The sudden touch made his towel slide a little, coming dangerously close to falling from his slim body. "We have to train extra hard when you're home, because your mom is too good of a cook, and you always get fat. I'm helping you out."

  
"Thank you, Victor, that makes me feel amazing," Yuuri huffed, but the corners if his mouth threatened a smile. Victor hummed in response as he finally let his towel drop and slipped into the water right next to his boyfriend.

  
Perhaps it was because of the tension that already filled his body and had him on edge, or perhaps it was because Victor simply never failed to make him weak. All it took was the feeling of skin against skin under the warm water, his boyfriend's bare thigh brushing against his, and his stomach began filling with a familiar warmth. The sensation traveled downwards, leaving him with a dull ache between his legs.

  
"Mm," Yuuri groaned, shifting his weight slightly, hoping the feeling would die down on its own. Of course, he had no such luck. He felt himself growing harder with every brush of his boyfriend's soft skin against his.

  
Victor was completely oblivious to the situation. He rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder as he chattered away about how good they had both done during practice and how excited he was to see Yuuri's parents again. He heard the younger boy's groans, of course, but he just assumed they were due to his sore muscles. He was feeling a bit sore himself, he always did after practice, but that was what the hotspring was for.  It wasn't until he looked up to meet his boyfriend's gaze that he realized something was off. Yuuri's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were squeezed shut in obvious discomfort. Victor stopped talking mid-sentence and sat up, sapphire eyes filled with concern.

  
"What's wrong?" he asked.

  
Startled, Yuuri's eyes shot open and  a blush crept up his cheeks, turning them an even brighter shade than before.  "I'm fine. The water is just too hot."

  
"It's called a hotspring for a reason, love," Victor sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. Yuuri chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess you're right."

  
They sat together in silence for a few moments. Yuuri's dick was throbbing at this point, and he was trying his hardest to work up the courage to do something about it. Victor was always the one who made the first move. Yuuri was simply too shy - he was relatively new to this, after all.

  
"Victor, can I, um... Can I kiss you?" he finally asked, voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

  
"You felt the need to ask?" Victor laughed.

  
Yuuri's cheeks heated up and he stared down at his lap, the image distorted by the water. "Come on, love, you know I'm just teasing," Victor said gently, reaching out to caress Yuuri's cheek. 

  
"I want you, damn it," Yuuri hissed, making Victor freeze, "I want you so bad, can't you see that?" He grabbed a fistful of Victor's hair and pulled him in, their lips meeting in a rough kiss. His tongue glided over his boyfriend's bottom lip as if asking for entrance, which was gladly permitted.

  
By the time Yuuri finally pulled away, they were both out of breath with flushed cheeks. "How long?" Victor breathed, gesturing to Yuuri's dick, which was poking his stomach. 

  
"Since the moment you took off that damn towel."

  
Victor smirked. "You could have just said so."

  
"I didn't know how."

  
Victor hummed in response, stroking Yuuri's silky black hair. "So naïve. I love that about you."

  
"Stop it."

  
"What? It's true." Victor attacked Yuuri's neck with kisses, nipping at the skin with his teeth, making him gasp. He had no time to recover from the mild shock before Victor made his next move, grasping his cock with strong fingers and giving the tip a few quick strokes.

  
"Fuck," Yuuri panted, "Fuck, that feels good."

  
Victor began to move his hand faster, pumping up and down.

  
"W-wait. Stop," Yuuri said suddenly, grabbing Victor's wrist.

  
"Huh?"

  
"Let's go inside."

  
"Yuuuuuri," Victor whined.

  
"Come on, we can't do this here."

  
"Why not?"

  
" _Because_ , other people bathe here, Victor."

  
"Hmph."

  
"Besides, I have an idea."

  
Victor raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm listening."

  
"You have to come to my room if you want to know." Yuuri's face was so close to Victor's that he could feel his hot breath on his skin. He wanted to kiss him again so bad. He wanted to kiss him all over. His dick twitched at the thought.

  
"Let's go, then." Victor whispered with a cheeky grin. He grabbed his towel and stood up, wrapping the white fabric around his waist. The outline of his hardening dick was visible, and he had to adjust himself to hide it. Once he was situated, he tossed Yuuri a towel and his blue framed glasses and they made their way upstairs quickly and quietly.

  
In Yuuri's bedroom, which had really become their shared room, Victor pinned his boyfriend up against the locked door, kissing him roughly on the lips, on the neck, on the chest. He was still wet from the hotspring, little droplets of water falling from his black hair and running down his pink cheeks, down his slim body, and fuck, he looked so hot, Victor could hardly stand it. They stumbled over to the bed and threw themselves down, a panting, gasping tangle of sweaty limbs and messy hair.   
Victor began to climb on top of Yuuri, but Yuuri held up a hand, motioning for him to stop.

  
"What?" Victor huffed.

  
"Let me up."

  
"Why?"

  
"You're always in control... I tried to make the first move for once and I embarrassed myself. Can't I have a second chance?"  There was a mischievous sparkle in Yuuri's eyes that Victor had never seen before, and it excited him. He rolled off of his boyfriend, allowing him to stand.

  
"What was this idea you had?" Victor asked, twirling a strand of his grey hair between his fingers.

  
"Well," Yuuri said, bending down to grab Victor's bag that he had left lying on the floor, "I was thinking we could use these."

  
He pulled out two of Victor's gold medals, which he had insisted on bringing with him, simply because he loved to show them off. Victor tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

  
Yuuri approached the bed slowly, swinging the medals a bit. They made satisfying clinks as they bumped into each other. "I'll show you. Lie down."

  
Victor obeyed, lying on his back. He started to cross his arms over his chest, but Yuuri grabbed one of his wrists. He guided his arm upwards, towards the headboard, and he wrapped one of the medals around the wooden post, around Victor's wrist, and- fuck. _Yuuri was tying him up with his medals._

  
"Yuuri," Victor gasped, "Fuck, Yuuri, I-"

  
"Shh. Let me work." Yuuri finished the first knot, and climbed over Victor to work on the second. Soon he was bound to the bed, unable to move.

  
"Yuuri, I want you to ride me."

  
"Who's in control here, again?" Yuuri teased. He ran his hands over his boyfriend's muscular abdomen. The hotspring water had mostly dried up, only to be replaced with a coat of sweat. Yuuri leaned forward as his hands traveled up his boyfriend's body and over his neck to caress his face. Victor was so overwhelmingly beautiful, Yuuri wondered if he was even human. Perhaps he had stumbled upon an angel. That would explain his gracefulness.

  
The breathy moans escaping Victor's throat brought Yuuri back to Earth. The weakness he was showing, the absolute desperation, could only be human. "Fuck, Yuuri, please," he moaned, "I want you so bad."

  
Victor's pleads made Yuuri's cock throb with need, and a bead of pre-cum began to form at the tip. "Not yet," he breathed, leaning down to kiss Victor. He lingered over his lips for a moment before pulling away and climbing over him to sit between his legs. He leaned forward, looking up to make eye contact with Victor as his mouth lingered above his cock. He was begging with his eyes, asking him to take him in his mouth. Instead, Yuuri dipped down to leave a trail of sloppy kisses along the inside of his thigh. Victor groaned, trying to lean forward, but the medals held him back. "Stop teasing," he whimpered.

  
Yuuri continued to kiss his thighs, gentle pecks turning into rough love bites. Victor whimpered as his teeth nipped at the sensitive skin, leaving little pink marks. He then moved on to his dick, not taking it in his mouth, but leaving soft, wet kisses along the shaft. His hands caressed the delicate skin on Victor's thighs which he had already marked, as his mouth worked his way up his cock and hovered over the tip. The head was swollen and pink and the sight made Yuuri feel like he was on fire. His desperation finally got the best of him, and he sat up and reached for his bedside table, where he kept a bottle of lube safely hidden away. 

  
Yuuri squirted a bit of the clear gel onto his fingers and grasped Victor's cock, giving a few quick pumps to spread the lube. At the sudden touch, Victor lurched forward, a throaty moan emerging from his lips, the medals hitting the wooden headboard with a clang as they restrained him.

  
"I need you, Yuuri. Fuck, I love you so much," Victor breathed.

  
Yuuri's heart did a backflip in his chest as he positioned himself above Victor. He heard those words every day, but they never failed to give him butterflies.

  
Yuuri teased his own hole with his fingers, slipping one in carefully to open himself up. As he slipped a second finger in, Victor groaned impatiently. "Come on, Yuuri."

  
"Oh, shush," Yuuri said softly. Finally, he sank down onto Victor's cock, not bothering to hold back his moans. He watched the muscles in Victor's arms flex as he pulled forward, only to be held back by the medals once again. He threw his head back in pleasure as Yuuri moved up and down on his cock. "You feel so good, baby," he whimpered.

  
Yuuri rode him harder, pleasure filling his whole body, making him lightheaded as he neared his climax. He cried out as Victor's hips bucked forward, hitting his spot hard, and before he knew it, he was coming, his dick shooting two, three, four times across Victor's chest. He had meant to hold out until Victor came, and he mentally scolded himself, but continued to ride his boyfriend hard. 

  
It was only a few more minutes before Victor cried out his orgasm, and Yuuri felt the warmth fill him up as he came. Breathing heavily, Yuuri collapsed on the bed beside his boyfriend.

  
"That," he sighed, "was unbelievable."

  
"In a good way, I hope?" Victor said.

  
"Of course." Yuuri rolled over to kiss him, softly this time. "I love you."

  
"I love you, too," Victor replied, "Now, can you please untie me?"   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
